Con los colmillos en el cuello
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Todomatsu despierta en un bosque extraño con la típica ropa de Caperucita Roja, pero no logra recordar nada de cómo llegó allí. A medida que explore se irá encontrando con ciertos personajes que en realidad no son lo que parecen... ¿o sí? Más que sentir que le respiran en el cuello, Todomatsu siente como le clavan los colmillos en la carne [OsoTodoKara] Portada por @AlizonBeethoven
1. Introducción

El _3 de abril de 2016_ me unía a Wattpad y a principios de este año, junto con muchos otros cambios, decidí que debía festejarlo al igual que celebro mi cumpleaños (¿cuántos de ustedes leyeron **Verdades**? Para quien no sepa, es una historia **OsoTodoKara** que escribí el año pasado por mi cumpleaños en septiembre. Si les interesa está en mi perfil)

Y, por si aún no lo sabían, mi personaje favorito del anime es _Todomatsu_ y mis parejas **favoritas** con él son _todas_ pero **MÁS** el **OsoTodo** y el **KaraTodo** (ésta última mi OTP), pero algo que realmente me encanta y me hace muy feliz es el trío _**Tsurimatsu**_ , siempre y cuando sean **los mayores** quienes le estén dando amor a Todomatsu. El OsoKara/KaraOso (choukei) ya no me gusta por razones personales/ajenas/externas, así que siempre que escriba de estos tres sepan que Oso y Kara **SÓLO** tendrán una relación fraternal o se odiaran directamente porque **ya no me gustan juntos** y que solo amaran a Totty o a alguno de los demás c:

Ahora bien, pasemos al tema del fic en cuestión:

Originalmente, la idea de este fanfic era un one-shot o a lo sumo uno corto con tres o cuatro capítulos, pero debido a la universidad y a mil compromisos que me van surgiendo el día a día (¿) suelo estar más ocupada/cansada y literalmente lo comencé a escribir hoy: el 2 de abril.

Se darán una idea de que realmente no llegaba, por más que quería lograrlo :c Se me cerraban los ojos, me dolía la cabeza y aún debía leer unas cosas de la facultad, pero~ hablando con unas amigas en un grupo de wpp, me recomendaron que lo hiciera por partes, así que hoy estoy subiendo esta información y mañana publicaré la primera parte por mi aniversario. Tengo pensado, luego, subir cada actualización los **viernes** , ya que es el único día de la semana que no curso y me puedo dedicar un poquito a mí y a mis proyectos _(sin embargo, por favor sepan comprender si un día no cumplo)_

Y digo esto, porque es muy probable que **no** sea fiel a mi idea original (porque tampoco quiero caer en algo parecido a **Verdades** , donde solamente se celan entre ellos, se cogen a mi bebé y ya) y esto se transforme en un **long-fic.** Un long-fic bastante llevadero en realidad, porque si considero que cada capítulo no llegará a _3000_ palabras y se quedará probablemente en menos de _2500_ , y que serán actualizaciones semanales (cosa que ya demostré de la que soy capaz con mi recopilación de _"¡Estamos de regreso!"_ ) pues… creo que nos vamos a entender bastante bien 😊

Otra cosita que quiero aclarar es que este fanfic está dedicado, de principio a fin, a una querida amiga que me acompaña y me apoya en muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor al demonio rosado y que precisamente me hizo la hermosa portada que luce este trabajo (la cual dejaré más abajito) 3 Curiosamente, su cumpleaños es el **9 de abril** , así que por fechas cercanas (y porque compartimos muchos gustos) decidí no solo celebrar mi aniversario con esto, sino que también regalárselo a ella por estar siempre conmigo ;; ¡Te quiero Ali! Espero no decepcionarte, lo haré con mucho amor.

Ahora, sí, las advertencias:

- **En ningún momento** prometo que Totty se quede con _Oso_ o con _Kara._ Puede quedarse con los dos, con uno o con ninguno. O con otro personaje. **NO LO SÉ**. Permitiré que la mano me lleve _(y por esto considero que será divertido, hehe)_

-El fanfic está categorizado en **contenido adulto** porque es probable que **haya escenas no solo sexuales** (y aclaro que puede haber tríos o con más cantidad de personas) **sino también de violencia gráfica**.

-Como menciona la sinopsis, podrían aparecer otras ships con Totty, y desde ya les digo que con esto me refiero más que nada a las otras opciones de BLmatsu _(JyushiTodo, IchiTodo, ChoroTodo)_ También podrían aparecer personajes femeninos u otros masculinos, pero soy fan del incestomatsu por lo tanto, ya saben. Jé.

En resumen: **NO PROMETO NADA.**

Pero mi corazón está más evocado al **Zaimoku** _(KaraTodo)_ al **Beni** _(OsoTodo)_ y al **Tsurimatsu** _(OsoTodoKara)_

Y si me leen desde antes, quizás ya se imaginen quien podría aparecer también.

Así que, desde ya **GRACIAS A TODOS** los que se interesen en leer esto. Espero poder cumplir en todo y para mas o menos asegurarme una constancia, aviso desde ya que **este viernes 6** **NO ACTUALIZARÉ** , sino que lo haré el viernes 13 (precioso día para actualizar(¿) así tengo tiempo de ir escribiendo varios capítulos y tener siempre _"de reserva"_ 😊

¡Espero que disfruten de **"Con los colmillos en el cuello"** tanto como yo disfrutaré escribiéndolo!

 _Bel_


	2. 1: Incertidumbre carmesí

Le costó abrir los ojos, pero con la ayuda del sol que caía directo sobre sus párpados pudo hacerlo. Tuvo que pestañear un poco para acostumbrarse a la iluminación, pero luego de haberse sentado y refregado apenas la cara logró despabilarse por completo.

—Hmm… ¿qué rayos pasó…?—susurró antes de sentir un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a llevar una mano a la zona dolorida. Apretó los dientes soltando a la vez pequeños quejidos de dolor que se fueron apaciguando cuando escuchó el piar de los pájaros. Eso le hizo regresar su atención a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en las afueras.

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

Con esfuerzo, pues sus piernas también dolían, se levantó como pudo… o al menos lo intentó, porque sus pies pisaron algo que lo hizo temblar y darse de cara contra el suelo. Contra la tierra llena de ramitas.

Todomatsu se levantó ayudándose con sus brazos, tosiendo y escupiendo las hojas y piedritas que habían entrado a su boca junto a los restos de la tierra. Frunció el ceño, viendo mejor donde estaba y comprendiendo que se encontraba en un bosque. Uno de grandes árboles, que parecía que no hacían nada más que extenderse hacia arriba. Ni siquiera llegaba a ver el final de sus copas.

Tragó saliva, poniéndose de pie, esta vez sin caer.

De repente se sintió como cuando era más pequeño y había descubierto la inmensidad del cielo. En ese instante se había sentido chiquito, insignificante y volvía a sentirse de esa manera ahora.

Lo peor era que no podía recordar nada.

Sabía quien era, donde vivía, que era parte de unos sextillizos peculiares y que era precisamente el número seis de ellos. Pero… no recordaba como había llegado a ese enorme bosque.

Bajó la cabeza aturdido por tantas preguntas que le llegaban a la cabeza y fue por eso que sus ojos chocaron con sus zapatos. Tenía puestas unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta un poco antes de sus rodillas y unos zapatos de charol color rojo. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Podía ver perfectamente los volados de la falda del vestido que estaba luciendo.

Se sobresaltó, agarrando los bordes y estirándola para verla mejor. No era que él odiara ponerse vestidos, porque en realidad tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero despertar vestido de mujer en un bosque sin recordar nada no daba buena espina… ¿Acaso lo habían drogado? ¿Secuestrado? ¿Abusado? Al pensar en esa última posibilidad llevó su mano por debajo de la prenda, confirmando con alivio que tenía puesta su ropa interior y que no le dolía nada en ningún lugar extraño.

Suspiró con más tranquilidad… hasta que una ráfaga de viento lo hizo sentir algo extraño en su espalda. Volteó, descubriendo que tenía atada al cuello una capa roja que llegaba casi hasta el suelo y que ahora ondeaba con la brisa. Todomatsu comprendió entonces que al intentar levantarse la primera vez había tropezado con ella y frunciendo el ceño, decidió quitársela para no volver a correr ese riesgo.

Pero no pudo.

Por más que intentó deshacer el lazo que sostenía la capa, éste parecía burlarse de él quedándose tal y como estaba. No importaba cuánto lo estirara o mordiera, el nudo no se deshacía con nada. Pasados unos minutos decidió desistir y pensar en una manera de regresar a casa… aunque primero debía averiguar donde estaba.

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando algo o alguien que pudiera darle indicaciones, pero solo encontraba bosque y más bosque a su alrededor. Decidió caminar despacio, ignorando lo adolorido que estaba. Prefería aguantarse el dolor ahora para poder llegar rápido a su hogar antes que esperar a que se le pasara y seguir más tiempo ahí varado como un tonto.

Lo bueno era que parecía ser mediodía por la posición del sol, así que no debería preocuparse tan pronto por la noche y un lugar donde dormir. Lo único que ahora lo tenía algo inquieto era saber si habría animales salvajes en ese bosque o si podría encontrar alimento en alguno de los árboles. No recordaba muy bien como treparse, mucho menos en árboles tan altos, pero si debía de hacerlo para conseguir una fruta entonces lo haría sin chistar.

No obstante, todo lo que había pensado no fue necesario, porque luego de un par de minutos dio con una canasta. Una canasta de mimbre perfectamente limpia, cerrada y decorada con extremo cariño. Todomatsu miró a los lados antes de acercarse de forma sigilosa, porque no podía descartar la posibilidad de una trampa con tanta buena suerte de por medio. Pero nada extraño sucedió y eso le permitió arrodillarse para inspeccionarla.

Fue cuando vio el interior lleno de galletas, mermeladas y frutas que se dio cuenta de todo.

El bosque, su vestuario y esa canasta eran elementos que aparecían en el cuento de _Caperucita Roja._

Pestañeó y tragó saliva al mismo tiempo al pensar que podría estar atrapado dentro de un cuento _y que aún le faltaba la peor parte._

¿Dónde estaba el lobo? ¿Y la abuela? El cazador incluso. Aún faltaban demasiados personajes por encontrar y ni siquiera sabía para que dirección ir. Todo estaba calmo y podía respirarse una auténtica paz en el bosque. Una paz que contrastaba con los nervios que comenzaban a nacer en su pecho.

Quizás, si se encontraba con el cazador en el camino se quedaría más tranquilo, pero eso no sucedió.

Antes se atrevió a robarle una manzana y un par de galletas a la abuela de esa canasta que no pudo dejar abandonada a su suerte. La comida, a excepción de las frutas, era deliciosamente casera y fue por eso que no se midió en degustarla acompañado de algunos animalitos del bosque como ardillas o liebres. Todomatsu llegó a pensar varias veces en él mismo como una princesa del bosque, ya que ellas siempre eran escoltadas por ese tipo de criaturas, pero antes de encariñarse o atraer más de otros rincones decidió apurar el paso, cerrando muy bien a la vez la canasta con tal de que ningún aroma a comida pudiera salirse de ella para no seguir llamando la atención de los animalitos. En un momento dado luego de todo eso dejaron de seguirlo y Todomatsu empezó a apaciguar el ritmo de su caminata para ver con más claridad el bosque que lo rodeaba.

Estaba buscando por las dudas comida en las copas de los árboles o incluso determinando si podía hallar arbustos con bayas, pero no llegó a encontrar ninguno cuando se encontró con algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

A unos metros, de espaldas a él, atrapado por una trampa para osos, estaba un lobo. Se veía malherido, después de todo una de sus patas estaba atrapada en ese horrible artefacto y alrededor de él estaba lleno de sangre que ya empezaba a secarse. Todomatsu ni siquiera podía distinguir con claridad si respiraba o no, pero por algún motivo no pudo rodearlo ni seguir de largo. Aún sabiendo que tenía posibilidades de ser mordido o atacado, no fue capaz de dejar a ese animal a su suerte y fue por eso que se acercó con cuidado teniendo una manzana en su mano. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, el aroma dulzón de la fruta pareció invadir el aire y llegar a las fosas nasales del depredador, porque éste abrió sus ojos carmesí de golpe y los clavó en Todomatsu que retrocedió asustado.

—H-Hola, lobito…tranquilo…—murmuró, dando un paso más hacia atrás hasta que al lobo se le escapó un sollozo lastimero. Un llanto agudo que le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente estaba sufriendo debido a esa trampa que lo mantenía cautivo. Todomatsu lo miró y decidió volver a acercarse, de a poco, dando un paso cada vez y agachándose cuando notaba que el lobo se ponía en una posición defensiva pensando que lo atacaría—No quiero lastimarte…—decía, estirando la manzana hasta que optó por hacerla rodar hasta que llegara a las fauces ajenas. Esperó a que él la oliera y abriera la boca para degustarla, cosa que disfrutó y le dio cierta cantidad de minutos como ventaja para que pudiera examinar con detalle aquel artefacto que lo estaba lastimando.

Los dientes de la trampa se habían hundido demasiado en la pata del lobo, pero si tenía cuidado podría abrirlos y liberarla. El problema sería que podría llegar a pasar en cuanto estuviera en libertad: ¿lo reconocería como su salvador? ¿lo atacaría? Quizás no llegaría a la casa de la abuela porque lo mataría en el acto.

Un aullido de dolor volvió a inundar el ambiente en cuanto el lobo intentó nuevamente levantarse e irse de aquella zona del bosque y eso fue suficiente para que Todomatsu se convenciera de ayudarlo así estuviera arriesgando su vida.

Con extremo cuidado, sostuvo la dentadura mortal y empleando toda la fuerza posible, comenzó a separar los dientes que estaban atorados en la carne del animal. Al conseguirlo se pudo oír un sonido grotesco y repugnante, como si alguien estuviera sacando algo de algún lugar gelatinoso e hiciera ese desagradable ruido. Todomatsu sabía que era el metal que se estaba saliendo de sus músculos y cuando consiguió abrirla por completo, notó que el lobo se empezaba a arrastrar como podía para lograr alejarse.

El pobre estaba tan adolorido que se arrastraba, ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo por usar la pata normalmente. Todomatsu se preocupó por si la había perdido, pero el lobo le demostró que aún podía con tres. Conocía muchos perros que podían vivir con tres patas tranquilamente, solo era cuestión que se acostumbrara, pero le preocupaba que se encontrara con algún animal más grande y lo atacara dejándolo malherido. Todas esas cosas le pasaron por la mente mientras veía los restos de sangre que habían quedado en la trampa, la misma que decidió enterrar para que no volviera a causar problemas.

Pensando en todo lo anterior, había olvidado estar alerta del lobo y fue por eso que mientras escondía bajo tierra la trampa, no se percató de que el animal se quedaba sentado peligrosamente cerca de él, viendo todo lo que hacía entre una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro. Cuando las manos de Todomatsu estaban terminando de dar golpecitos a la tierra luego de lograr su cometido, fue que se dio cuenta de que aún tenía compañía al oír sus jadeos.

Sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, mirando al lobo con extrema desconfianza, pero éste empezó a mover su cola de una manera simpática, sobre todo considerando que tenía una lengua rosada colgando de su boca que lo hacía parecer más gracioso aún.

—Oh… ¿tienes calor? Creo que tengo un poco de agua en la canasta—dijo, arrastrándose despacio lejos de él, tanteando el terreno. No sabía si estaba esperando el momento justo para atacar o si podría considerar el que se quedara como un agradecimiento, pero de todas formas no quería arriesgarse. Cuando llegó a la canasta, la abrió despacio y metió el brazo aún manteniendo sus ojos sobre el lobo, que lo miraba con extrema curiosidad. Una vez que su mano halló la botella, la sacó despacio y el lobo paró sus orejas, alerta, al verla. Todomatsu no pudo evitar sonreír, un poco enternecido por los gestos que estaba teniendo—. ¿Sabes que es esto?—preguntó, mostrándole la botella llena de agua que los ojos carmesí seguían de un lado a otro—Es agua, y si te portas bien mientras estés bebiendo podría limpiar tu herida, pero necesito que… ¡Ahhhh!

Mientras hablaba, el lobo había saltado sobre él y lo había tirado al suelo, colocándose encima de tal manera que lo estaba acorralando. La botella que antes sostenía con fuerza en su mano ahora rodaba lejos, tal como lo había hecho la manzana previamente, solo que la diferencia era que nadie la atraparía.

Los orbes rosados y llorosos de Todomatsu se encontraron con los rojos y decididos del lobo. Fue un choque de miradas en el que a Todomatsu se le fue absolutamente todo el aire y robó todos los recuerdos posibles de su vida desde que había nacido hasta ese día. Sintió la calidez de las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos y el palpitar desesperado de su corazón que sabía dejaría de latir en el preciso instante en el que ese lobo decidiera clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.

Fueron los segundos más interminables de su vida. Algo irónico, considerando que su vida iba a terminar.

O eso creía.

Porque lo que menos se esperó fue que el lobo tuviera un cambio. Aún acorralándolo, sus fauces depredadoras empezaron a retirarse, a desaparecer, dejando en cambio una apariencia mucho más humana, porque precisamente a eso cambió. Y del hocico defensivo y territorial, pasó a tener una sonrisa relajada y divertida. Una sonrisa que Todomatsu conocía bien, demasiado bien.

—¿O-Osomatsu-niisan?—preguntó, encogido en sí mismo.

Ahora entendía porque esos ojos carmesí no lo alarmaban _tanto._


	3. 2: Oscuridad

A pesar de que se había transformado de un lobo a un humano, su hermano lucía ropa. No estaba desnudo, como normalmente sucedía en las películas. Tenía unos pantalones azules rasgados al final que le cubrían hasta la mitad de las piernas y una camisa a cuadros que le recordaba a las que usaban los leñadores.

Sin embargo, su cara al pronunciar su nombre no era muy característica de él.

—¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas? —preguntó, frunciendo al ceño al haber oído ese nombre tan extraño—¿Quién rayos es Osomatsu?—Y entonces sonrió divertido con una mezcla extraña de burla también—¿En serio alguien puede llamarse así? Que ridículo…—soltó la carcajada, logrando hacer que se vieran sus afilados colmillos que asomaban en cada esquina de su boca.

Todomatsu se encogió aún más, sin saber que pensar o que decir. Ese lobo que ahora se había convertido en un chico lucía y hablaba como el mayor de todos sus hermanos, pero al parecer no lo era.

—¿C-Cuál es tu nombre, entonces…?—musitó, apenas audible, pero el contrario pudo escucharlo gracias a sus sentidos agudizados.

—¿Nombre? Los lobos solitarios no necesitamos un nombre. Basta con saber dónde cazar y encontrar buenas lobas para pasarla bien—dijo jocoso, recordando con placer la última vez que había tenido una diversión con una hembra de su especie—. Las manadas y las identidades solo son una pérdida de tiempo.

Todomatsu abrió grandes los ojos al oír sus palabras. Ya era bastante extraño estar dentro de un cuento como para que ahora no entendiera cómo iba la trama.

—Pero tú eres un humano, ¿verdad?—continuó hablando, viéndolo divertido—Por tu aroma puedo deducir que eres uno de esos tontos, aunque tú no luces como uno aburrido, sino que eres lindo y hasta hueles bien…—Empezó a decir, logrando que el menor se alarmara en cuanto sintió una de sus manos adentrarse peligrosamente bajo la falda de su vestido.

Fue ahí cuando recordó que conocía uno de sus puntos vulnerables y decidió darle un rodillazo a su pierna herida, logrando que se le quitara de encima y se pusiera a lloriquear agarrándose la zona golpeada.

—¡Au! ¡Auuuu!—aullaba de dolor ante el daño recibido por el contrario. A pesar de verse ahora como humano, Todomatsu pudo ver como una cola de lobo se enredaba entre sus piernas, como si estuviera escondiéndose o arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.

O al menos eso pensaba, antes de que aquel que llevaba la misma cara que su hermano lo mirara con odio y abriera sus voraces fauces mostrando sus grandes y -por lo que se veía- fuertes, además de relucientes colmillos.

Todomatsu no esperó ningún gruñido o intento de mordida: se echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Bueno, así era en cierto modo.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, aprovechando que aquel hombre lobo o lo que fuera esa cosa no podría perseguirlo del mismo modo debido a su herida. Una parte de él le gritaba que abandonarlo en ese estado era dejarlo indefenso ante algún cazador o leñador, pero otra le continuaba diciendo, desde su lado más racional, que huir por ahora era lo más sensato.

Sobre todo si recordaba cómo había tocado su pierna bajo el vestido.

Había sentido la caricia, sí, pero también había sido capaz de percibir las garras que tenía en cada uno de sus dedos y que habían delineado con cuidado cada poro de su piel que había tenido al alcance.

Y algo le decía que no había querido comérselo. _No literalmente_ , al menos.

Estaba corriendo con tanta exaltación que no se dio cuenta de que las raíces de un árbol estaban sobre la tierra, creando un arco perfecto, la trampa ideal para que él metiera uno de sus pies allí y tropezara cayendo de cara al suelo.

Desde que había llegado a ese extraño mundo, no hacía más que caer. En más de un sentido, considerando que había creído que ese licántropo podría tratarse de alguien tan querido para él como lo era su hermano.

Y ahora, por si fuera poco, se encontraba cayendo colina abajo, porque en el preciso instante en el que tropezó empezó a rodar debido al declive del suelo.

Todomatsu podía sentir como todas las ramitas y piedritas de la tierra se clavaban en sus brazos y piernas al descubierto, podía oír como sus ropajes se iban rompiendo a lo bruto como consecuencia de la velocidad a la que estaba cayéndose. Sintió los rasguños y heridas aparecer en su piel, además de la suciedad que también implicaba.

Por más que intentaba abrir los ojos para poder divisar alguna piedra grande o rama de la que poder sostenerse, no podía hacerlo debido al polvo que levantaba con tanta caída. No lograba ver nada.

" _Acabo de llegar y ya voy a morir"_ Pensó, encogiéndose en sí mismo lo poco que podía como si realmente pudiera protegerse de todo lo que le esperaba, porque esa colina no parecía haber hecho nada más que empezar.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos una vez que se dio cuenta de que si se detenía sería gracias a chocar contra algo, como un árbol gigante y que eso podría dejarle severas consecuencias en sus huesos… si es que no lo mataba antes.

Ahora que era consciente de su situación, sentía mucho miedo.

Si estaba soñando y todo solo era una estúpida pesadilla, ¿por qué no era capaz de despertar?

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo cayendo, quizás solo se trataron de segundos, pero a él se le asemejó a una eternidad entre los pensamientos de muerte y de horror puro. Los mismos solo se detuvieron en el preciso instante en el que su cuerpo dejó de sentir la dura e irregular superficie y algo fresco y calmo lo envolvió.

Agua.

Había caído al agua.

Antes de hundirse y por más que todos sus músculos le pedían descansar, luchó por ir hacia la superficie y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, pues apenas había caído se había ido hacia el fondo como una roca. Por suerte sabía nadar, así que se mantuvo a flote mientras su visión se acostumbraba al nuevo panorama que se extendía ante él.

Había caído en algo inofensivo como un pequeño arroyo, que lo que no lo tenía de ancho lo poseía de profundo. Todomatsu miró hacia arriba y solo encontró los mismos árboles que había descubierto en cuanto había llegado a aquel extraño mundo o lo que fuese.

Las piernas y brazos -y todo el cuerpo en realidad- le dolían, pero de todas formas debía salir del agua si quería sobrevivir. No iba a arriesgarse a que la corriente lo llevara a algún otro lugar, por lo que nadando con esfuerzo se acercó a la orilla y salió gateando, tosiendo y sintiendo que toda la energía se le había ido en la caída más que en la huida de aquel lobo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, importándole poco que toda la tierra y otros elementos del bosque se le adhirieran a la piel debido a lo mojado que estaba. La ropa también le pesaba, que, aunque estaba rota en algunas partes, seguía generándole molestia.

Respiraba agitado, pensando en que demonios haría ahora siendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo y que probablemente estaría infectándose con cada segundo que pasaba contra la tierra con las heridas abiertas.

Solo quería cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la oscuridad, pero estaba cansado incluso para algo tan tonto y simple como lo era juntar los párpados.

Y como si algún ente superior llamado destino hubiera escuchado sus deseos internos, unos pies se acercaron a la escena donde el menor descansaba o intentaba hacerlo.

Lo primero que vio fue la larga cabellera negra como la noche que llegaba hasta al suelo, casi rozándolo y los pies desnudos pese a que en el bosque pudiese herirse, pero a diferencia de su propia piel, ésta se veía casi sedosa y pulcra.

—Pobre pequeño—dijo una voz femenina, aterciopelada, que le recordó nada más ni nada menos que al viento mismo en las cálidas tardes de septiembre—. Déjame ayudarte—pidió, agachándose a su lado de tal manera que Todomatsu pudo toparse con sus ojos violetas como la amatista más pura y deseada de todas.

Era una mujer preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido negro, solo un poco menos oscuro que su cabello y que le llegaba hasta apenas un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sin embargo, no despertaba ningún deseo carnal sino el de la más extrema confianza y protección. No llevaba collares, ni brazaletes, mucho menos aretes. Lo único que lucía era ese vestido, lo que brindaba la sensación de profunda conexión con la naturaleza, sobre todo considerando su ausencia de calzado.

Algo le dijo a Todomatsu que esa mujer, así y calma como la sentía, ocultaba los más oscuros y profundos secretos que ese bosque podía poseer.

Y lo más importante era que se trataba de una humana o al menos tenía forma de una.

Luego de que esa mujer lo inspeccionara con su mirada preocupada y cuando sus propios ojos ya no podían resistir más, pudo ver como giraba la cabeza hacia atrás, como si se preparara para hablarle a alguien.

—Kara, ven, ayúdame con él—Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de sumirse en la más honda y a la vez amena oscuridad.

* * *

 **¿Saben qué es lo mejor de escribir el mismo capítulo hoy? Que salió algo totalmente distinto a lo que planeaba hacer :D**

 **Lamento si es corto, pero espero que el próximo viernes sea un poquito más largo. Igual lo corto me ayuda a mí también en el sentido de que al no escribir algo definitivo, me permite la posibilidad de modificar mi idea durante la semana antes del viernes. Espero se entienda xP (y sí, me gusta más el rumbo que le di ahora a la historia)**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes! (ojalá más temprano...)**

 _Bel_


	4. 3: Incógnitas

El tintineo de dos cristales al chocar fue lo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos de a poco. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero aún así se esforzó por despertar. Se encontró con un techo de madera y pudo percibir lentamente como su espalda era acogida por una textura suave y mullida. Estaba en una cama, eso era seguro. Había terminado de confirmarlo gracias a la placentera sensación de estar cobijado bajo una manta.

—Oh, ya despertó—dijo una voz femenina. Todomatsu se dio cuenta de que era la misma de antes, aunque no debió seguir hipotetizando: La mujer que lo había encontrado, luego de haber caído al arroyo, se le acercó de manera tal que pudo volver a ver sus curiosos ojos violáceos—. ¿Estás bien, pequeño? Tenías unas heridas muy feas, pero no te preocupes: ya te coloqué el ungüento—explicó, sonriéndole. Totty pestañeó, intentando captar lo que decía e incluso queriendo agradecer, pero solo pudo emitir un pequeño quejido—. Ay, pobre niño, debes estar muy adolorido… No te esfuerces, ¿sí? Estás a salvo conmigo y con Kara, no te haremos daño. Puedes dormir un rato más—susurró, acariciando su cabello.

Las caricias lo sumieron en un sueño nuevo.

 _Corría por el bosque. Corría, corría y corría. Los árboles parecían crecer a medida que aceleraba el ritmo de su huida. Las ramas que poseían se pelaron de hojas y se extendieron al cielo nocturno en el que las lechuzas no dejaban de cruzar, emitiendo a la vez alaridos que no eran propios de su especie. Los troncos que lograba ver, con la poca luz que la luna emitía, le empezaron a parecer aterradores pues se deformaban en rostros de agonía._

 _El aullido de un lobo. Un par de colmillos._

 _Plumas negras comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. No tenían freno, por más que corriera, por más que buscara esconderse. Intentó gritar por auxilio, pero de su boca solo salieron arañas que caminaron por todo su rostro y se le metieron por los ojos._

Se despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama -consiguiendo un gran dolor por eso, debido a sus heridas- mientras gritaba todo lo que no había podido en el sueño. Respiraba agitado, las lágrimas caían por su rostro e intentaba darle la orden a su cerebro de que cerrara su boca, pero éste no parecía querer colaborar.

La habitación que hasta entonces había estado a oscuras se iluminó tenuemente con la luz de una vela. Todomatsu miró en esa dirección, encontrándose de nuevo con la mujer que lo había encontrado. Al parecer la había despertado -ella dormía en el suelo- y ahora se dirigía a él.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—Aunque no dejaba de gritar, pudo escuchar a la perfección la voz de la fémina. Incluso sus músculos se relajaron cuando vio como estiraba su brazo para frotar delicadamente su espalda—. Solo fue una pesadilla, calma. Puedes dejar de gritar. Nada de lo que viste o sentiste fue real.

Todomatsu empezó a serenarse, dejando de gritar en el proceso.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio, pudo oír el fuerte aullido de un lobo.

Se sobresaltó, recordando a aquel licántropo que parecía ser su hermano mayor pero que no lo era ¿Sería él el que estaba aullando en ese instante? ¿Habría venido para comérselo?

—No te asustes, solo es Kara—La mujer le palmeó el hombro un par de veces, llamando su atención. Desde que había oído al lobo no había dejado de mirar por la ventana. Al ver su cara de confusión, ella pareció recordar algo—. Oh. Es verdad. No me he presentado. Es normal que estés asustado, entonces. Lo lamento mucho. Vivir sola en este bosque me hace olvidar muchas cosas como la cordialidad—Se disculpó, terminando por sonreírle—. Mi nombre es Ichiko, soy una… bueno, creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora, para que no te lleves otro susto cuando logres salir de la cama y ver mis estanterías llenas de pócimas y brebajes. Soy una bruja—confesó, logrando que Todomatsu abriera los ojos sorprendido.

—¿B…Bruja?—preguntó en un hilo de voz. En esos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa más que asociar su sueño a estar en esa casa con esa compañía ¿Lo habría embrujado?

Maldita sea. Lobos, brujas, ¿en qué mundo estaba?

—Sí, soy una bruja orgullosa de mi traba…—Estaba diciendo cuando notó su expresión de pánico. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de las cosas que se le estarían pasando por la cabeza al pobre muchacho—Oh, no. No, no, no y no. No soy una bruja mala. Bueno, a decir verdad, ninguna de nosotras es mala… o no lo era, antes de que las quemaran sin piedad—masculló entre dientes, teniendo en la lengua el sabor de la venganza. Sin embargo, pronto pareció recordar que estaba en medio de una aclaración y volvió a mirarle—. Mira, pequeño…

—P-Puede llamarme Todomatsu… o Totty—interrumpió él, pues que le llamara 'pequeño' le incomodaba de cierta forma. Ichiko sonrió, sintiendo que el contrario estaba empezando a soltarse.

—Está bien, Totty—La manera en la que ella pronunció su nombre le hizo sentir calor, pero eso no impidió que le prestara atención a cada palabra que saliera de su boca. Su boca, tan bien contorneada con esos labios…—Como te decía, soy una bruja, pero te pediré que te olvides de todos esos prejuicios que seguramente has escuchado de donde sea que vengas sobre mi oficio. A decir verdad, luego me gustaría que me dijeras de donde provienes ¿Del norte? ¿Del oeste? Si llegas a ser del sur entonces te juro que…

—Vengo del mundo real—Fue lo único que atinó a contestar, mirándola con tristeza. Ichiko sintió en carne propia lo que ese chiquillo debía estar padeciendo, pues esos orbes rosados no podían estar mintiendo. Tenían transparencia, podía sentirlo. Y aunque ella no entendiera que significara 'venir del mundo real', podía asegurar que era algo serio para él estar con ella en ese minuto. Un minuto que seguramente se le haría eterno—. No sé cómo llegué aquí. Yo estaba en mi casa, o al menos eso es lo último que recuerdo y desperté en el bosque. Encontré a un lobo atrapado en una trampa para osos, lo ayudé a salir y entonces se transformó y se parecía a uno de mis hermanos mayores, pero no era él, no actuaba como Osomatsu-niisan y luego me sentí intimidado y corrí y caí y rodé y rodé por una especie de colina y caí al arroyo y no recuerdo más, solo que me encontraste y…

—Shhh—Con extrema dulzura, apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios ajenos—. Respira profundo, serénate. No te alteres. Aún tienes heridas en todo tu cuerpo, debes tener cuidado. Mi ungüento es bueno, pero no infalible—dijo, logrando que el menor se calmara. Ella sonrió antes de volver a hablar—. Veo que te han sucedido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Es normal que estés aturdido y asustado, pero no te preocupes. Kara y yo te cuidaremos muy bien.

Todomatsu se tensó al oír el nombre y ella lo notó.

—¿Sucede algo?

—E-Es que… Kara… ¿Quién es Kara?—preguntó, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Ni siquiera sabía si había formulado bien la pregunta, pues para sí pensaba si no era mejor acaso preguntar _qué_ era Kara.

—Kara es mi acompañante, es mi aliado, mi lobo, mi…—Estaba diciendo orgullosa cuando él volvió a interrumpirla. Se notaba que le tenía gran cariño y que habían transitado mucho juntos para eso.

—¿Entonces es un hombre lobo? ¿Cómo el que me encontré en el bosque?

La sonrisa de Ichiko se extinguió a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Su semblante fue más oscuro y eso le erizó un poco la piel.

—¿Sabes, Totty? Antes dijiste algo curioso… Habías mencionado que te habías encontrado un lobo atrapado en una trampa y que lo habías ayudado a escapar, ¿verdad?

Todomatsu no sabía si era buena idea asentir, sin embargo, lo hizo.

—¿Y estás seguro de que él se transformó en humano luego de eso?

Volvió a asentir, pero esta vez más lento.

Ella se quedó en silencio, no obstante, él no lo dejaría así. Aunque el corazón le estuviera latiendo como loco, se animó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto…?—susurró, viendo como Ichiko se tomaba el pelo y se masajeaba despacio. Parecía haberse puesto nerviosa.

—Se suponía que Kara era el último de su especie… Esto no le va a gustar—musitó, ahora más preocupada.

—¿Qué no me va a gustar?—Una voz masculina, firme y fuerte penetró en la habitación. Todomatsu levantó la mirada y se encontró con la apariencia de su segundo hermano mayor.

A esas alturas no sabía si las cosas estaban empeorando o mejorando.

* * *

 **TAMPOCO HABÍA PLANEADO ESTO, hahaha :'D ¡Pero no saben todas las ideas que tuve hoy, en ese lapso de media hora en el que escribí! x'D Lo único que no me perdono es que es corto, lo sé :') pero tampoco quiero lanzarme a una idea que no sabré continuar... Sin embargo, creo que ya voy algo encaminada (?) o quizás ya la cagué ;;**

 **¡Gracias por leerme aunque no sepa que estoy haciendo con esto! :'D**

 _Bel_


	5. 4: Respuestas cercanas

Todomatsu tuvo que luchar para no quedarse con la boca abierta. El joven que había ingresado a la habitación era el fiel retrato de su segundo hermano mayor, solo que con algunas modificaciones.

Como las orejas negras de lobo en su cabeza y esa cola que se mantenía quieta en su lugar. Rígida. La luz de la luna incluso le permitió divisar dos colmillos afilados que se lucían en la parte superior de su boca cuando ésta fue abierta para hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que no me va a gustar, Ichiko?—preguntó otra vez con impaciencia. Todomatsu tragó saliva en su lugar. Realmente no podía decidir si volver a la pesadilla o quedarse despierto.

—Kara, escucha, el niño acaba de tener una pesadilla y creo que sería mejor dejarlo descansar porque…—Empezó ella, dirigiéndose al contrario que pareció dirigirle una mirada severa que la plantó en su lugar.

—Yo no quería traerlo aquí y lo sabes, así que espero que me respondas lo que te pregunté ¿Qué es eso que no me va a gustar? Porque no saberlo ya hace que no me esté gustando—insistió y Todomatsu pudo oír entre sus palabras un par de gruñidos camuflados.

Ichiko suspiró.

—El niño se cruzó con otro licántropo—murmuró, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada. Cerró los ojos cuando el bramido del lobo resonó en las cuatro paredes de la pieza. Una vez pasado eso, fue ella quien gruñó y le miró con reproche—. ¿Lo ves? Odio cuando te pones así. Pareces más lobo que humano.

—¡Que así sea! ¡Debo ser lobo para protegerte! ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo cuando sigue habiendo más cómo yo?! Esos malditos traidores…—masculló entre dientes, logrando que la mirada violácea fuera empañada por unas lágrimas.

—Kara, nos mudamos a este bosque para estar en paz…—susurró, tratando de hacerle recapacitar, sin embargo, él estaba negado a ello. Todomatsu solo observaba todo en silencio, intentando captar toda la información posible que pudiera permitirle saber quien era su enemigo como quien no.

—Ichiko, mientras haya más licántropos aquí, entonces no podremos estar en paz. Probablemente ese lobo del que habló este chico está buscándote. Sabes que allá llevan contadas las ejecuciones de cada bruja y tú no…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no figuro en sus meticulosos papeles? Pues no. Pude escapar, ¿y recuerdas cómo lo hice? SOLA—recriminó, pues Todomatsu pudo sentir en su propia piel el veneno que cargaba esa última palabra. Tenía muchas ganas de escabullirse y huir, así se encontrara al otro hombre lobo, pero Ichiko continuó hablando e hizo que su atención se desviara a ella. Poder de bruja, quizás—. ¿Y recuerdas, también, porque estaba sola cuando sucedió la masacre? Porque MI GUARDIÁN estaba EN CELO con una MALDITA HECHICERA—gritó, y lo hizo tan fuerte que Todomatsu pudo oír a la distancia como unos cristales chocaban.

Kara solo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que esos tintineos dejaron de sonar.

—Yo seré más lobo que humano, pero tú te estás yendo más a lo demoníaco que a lo brujo—dijo, señalando hacia atrás—. ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de mover tus estanterías con tus gritos celosos? Si dejas que tus emociones te dominen, perderás la razón y el diablo va a…

—A tomar posesión de mí y a llevarme al infierno, donde me borrará la memoria y me hará su esclava, seré puta y asesina para las pobres almas que lleguen a su reino, sí, sí… Ya me sé esa historia—Se cruzó de brazos, habiendo olvidado por completo que Todomatsu estaba detrás de ella, oyendo a la perfección toda la discusión que estaban teniendo—. Pero, ¿sabes? A veces pienso que, si Lucifer me tomara, sería lo mejor. Después de todo, debe aburrirte estar conmigo, ¿no? Por eso tu especie decidió traicionar a mi raza, decidió vendernos, mutilarnos…

—Ichiko, no discutiré esto contigo. No de nuevo, y menos frente a ese chiquillo.

Todomatsu se encogió. Al parecer él sí recordaba su existencia… al menos agradecía que no lo nombraran, pues la cercanía así se mantendría imposible.

—Ah, ¿no vas a hablar conmigo de lo que pasó hace 500 años, pero sí irás a dar caza a ese supuesto licántropo que Todomatsu se cruzó?

Bueno, al diablo la lejanía.

—Ichiko, hago todo lo que puedo para protegerte. Sé que cometí un error ese día, pero estoy redimiéndome…

—Te estás dejando llevar por tu lado salvaje y eso no me gusta, Kara. Y lo sabes… e igual lo haces. Ni siquiera querías salvar a este pequeño.

—¡Porque no podemos confiar en nadie!—gritó, acercándose a ella para tomarla de los brazos y sacudirla—En na-die. Ni siquiera en un chiquillo que no sabe ni donde está parado.

Todomatsu frunció el ceño, pero siguió en silencio. Ese licántropo no era para nada parecido a su hermano en personalidad y probablemente se debiera por lo que constantemente repetía la bruja: su lado animal estaba siendo más fuerte.

Era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

—Eres mi dueña, Ichiko y no solo eso, sino también mi amiga y…

—Pero nunca podré ser tu amada—susurró ella, con el corazón atravesado de dolor. Kara la miró shockeado, manteniendo su profunda mirada azul en la suya por unos segundos, hasta que no pudo soportar esas lágrimas femeninas y la desvió, también liberándola de su agarre.

—Lo siento… No te veo de esa forma—musitó, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Aún sabía el daño que le había hecho a su compañera elegida, todo por haberse distraído con esa hechicera de ojos tan rosados como los de ese chico desconocido, hace muchos siglos atrás.

Cuando había sucedido eso en el Sur. La gran masacre de brujas.

Traición, sangre, engaños, asesinatos, desesperación, agonía y más elementos dignos de la desesperanza se habían juntado aquella fecha. Y gracias a su distracción e irresponsabilidad, Ichiko se había quedado sola y había llegado a sufrir maltratos.

Pero ella jamás le había dicho cuáles. Y él, en lo más profundo de su corazón, no sabía si quería saberlos.

El rechazo extremo que Ichiko le tenía al blanco le daba grandes indicios, pero prefería no profundizar en ello. Optaba por protegerla, así tuviera que discutir fuertemente con ella a veces. Era parte de su castigo por haberle permitido ese martirio.

La habitación había quedado en absoluto silencio, pero Kara tampoco quería lidiar con él, por lo que no tardó en romperlo.

—Iré a custodiar los alrededores. Con lo que me han dicho será mejor estar atento. Volveré al amanecer… No quiero que ningún licántropo te ponga una mano encima. Si algo llega a pasar, sabes cual es el modo de llamarme—Iba a voltearse para emprender el camino de exploración, pero se pausó un instante para después acercarse y acariciar la mejilla de la bruja—. Intenta descansar—Luego sus ojos azules miraron los de Todomatsu y se transformaron en una daga totalmente afilada—. Y tú, si llegas a hacerle daño, te desgarraré el cuello. No quieras pasarte de listo—amenazó, terminando por darse vuelta y transformarse en un gran lobo de pelaje negro brilloso, que se camufló en las sombras antes de desaparecer.

Ichiko respiró profundo, dejándose caer en la cama al lado de Totty. Se veía afligida y rendida… y el menor no pudo evitar pensar que con solo una discusión había cambiado radicalmente desde que la había visto por primera vez. Cuando había logrado salir del arroyo, ella se veía serena y segura, y ahora todas esas impresiones se habían esfumado.

Sintió lástima por ella y se odió por hacerlo.

"Rápido, di algo" pensó.

—Yo… lo siento… creo que no debí escuchar su conversación…—murmuró, apretando las sábanas con nerviosismo. Ella negó suavemente y se colocó de lado, abrazándolo por la cintura. Todomatsu se tensó.

—No, no te preocupes… fue mi culpa, perdí el control…

A pesar de que era una de las pocas veces en las que Todomatsu podía estar de forma tan cercana con una mujer -y con una muy atractiva-, no sintió deseo. La tristeza en la voz de Ichiko era demasiado notoria y así como ella había curado sus heridas físicas, esperaba poder ser un apoyo para las suyas emocionales.

—Está bien, todos perdemos el control… mírame a mí, caí por una especie de colina por haberlo hecho… y ahora estoy aquí, adolorido y confundido…

Ella rió suavemente.

—Tienes razón, pero también es válido que te sientas de esa manera… estás perdido, en un mundo nuevo, solo…—Al hablar se dio cuenta de que podía ayudarlo, por lo que dejó de abrazarlo y se arrodilló, mirándolo. Todomatsu tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dirigir su mirada a ese bonito escote que traía—. Puedo contarte lo que pasó hace 500 años en el Sur, y así entenderías porque Kara y yo somos tan precavidos o discutimos tanto… Quizás sea mucha información, así que si no quieres no lo haré y te dejaré dormir, pero si no, la noche es larga…

Todomatsu pestañeó, pensándolo bien y miró la luna, buscando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

* * *

 **Yo ya no digo que improviso porque sino aburro (?) pero sí, casi siempre hago eso. Solo que ahora sí tengo una idea estable para el próximo capítulo... bueno, dos. Ustedes deciden:**

 **¿Encuentro entre dos lobos o historia de Ichiko? Tengan en cuenta que lo que elijan es limitado, o sea que sería todo un capítulo narrado por Ichiko -sin lobos actuales(?)- o todo un capítulo aventurero de Oso y Kara en su encuentro -sin brujita- ;)**

 **¿Quién será la hechicera a todo esto? :P**

 **¡Nos leemos (si todo sigue bien) el próximo viernes! ¡Gracias por leerme!**

 _Bel_


	6. Aviso

Hola, como ven esto no es un capítulo y creo que probablemente ya se estarán dando una idea de que es :')

 **Pausaré el fic un tiempo.**

Estoy muy apenada, pero creo que me tiré mucho encima de golpe. Pensé que podría llevarlo a cabo todas las semanas, como en _Estamos de regreso_ , pero el problema fue que no recalculé que este fanfic es **lineal** y que si improviso e improviso terminaré perdiendo el hilo en un punto xD (o bueno, en realidad no, si es que acaso soy muy cuidadosa, pero me conozco y como que no…)

Además de que la facultad ya se puso en modo perra, la semana que viene tengo **un parcial** y la próxima de la próxima **dos juntos** porque uno es crear un _fucking_ texto académico que me cuesta horrores (¿?) (yo voy más a lo literario, ya ven ;; ) así que quiero centrarme en estudiar y no valer verga. Soy muy superyoica :c Así que también estoy muy estresada, sumado a personas que son la hierba mala del jardín de mi vida, lo que hace el combo perfecto para que esto se pause~

Necesito centrarme. Necesito tener bien enfocado mi norte, porque no quiero dejarme estar. Siento que no estoy dando todo lo que debería y no me gusta sentirme así. Y ustedes tampoco se merecen un trabajo de mierda, por más que para mí los fanfics _"no sean serios"_ (he dicho más de una vez que yo publico sin re-leer/corregir, cosa que **SÍ** hago con mis escritos originales)

Así que, no sé cuánto tiempo esto estará pausado, porque sinceramente estaré escribiendo KaraTodos para mi recopilación _Sakuras en el río_ , la cual quiero actualizar seguido también en cuanto tenga más de un one-shot terminado. Ya saben, quiero darle amor a mi pareja preferida en el mundo, ya que nadie la pela. Y bueno, también estaré más activa en mi blog, aunque eso a casi nadie le interesa porque no son fics, jajaja :'v

En fin.

 **Lamento en serio los inconvenientes, y los amo mucho, espero sepan entender /3**

Nos leemos (ojalá) pronto.

Besos.

 _Bel_


End file.
